His Since Day One
by Lovetoread87
Summary: What happens when you fall for your best friend? The road ahead for Athena and Oliver what does it hold? Will they start out their sixth year out right or will it be awkward.


Sitting on the Hogwarts express and starring out the window at the passing country side Athena was deep in thought. There was 6 of them in the little train compartment all wearing their Gryffindor school robes. As the quidditch captain talk on about his favorite team last game, Athena was not listening and thinking of her summer vacation. What exactly where did her vacation go wrong. They have been best friends since their very first day at Hogwarts. Hell they even met on the muggle platform before crossing onto 9 ¾ platform.

"Athena, Athena, ATHENA!" called Oliver

Jumping in her seat a little and turning towards Oliver who was sitting right next to her "yes Oliver?" she inquired.

"Have you heard a word I was just saying?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. He already knew she wasn't listening and lost in thought. She starred at him a moment longer before answering.

"No, actually I haven't. Sorry Oliver my mind has been else where lately." Athena answered. A big goofy smile broke out on Oliver's face and Athena rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Thinking about summer break are you?" Oliver winked at her. A smile formed on her face and Oliver knew he had been right.

"Well that answers one of my questions" Athena jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Oliver grunted a little but the smile never left his face.

Athena peered out the window again leaving Oliver to his ego and thought back on summer break…especially the small bon fire her and Oliver had at his house.

FLASHBACK…..

"Oliver if we get caught it will both of our necks" Athena warned

"You worry to much love" Oliver replied as he and Athena snuck out of the house with a bottle of fire whisky tucked under Oliver's arm.

This wasn't the first time Athena has spent a summer with her best friend Oliver Wood Gryffindor's quidditch captain. They were quiet enough to get back to there small fire outside without waking his parents. They sat down together by the small fire and Oliver popped open the bottle of whiskey.

"ladies first" Oliver smiled as he handed Athena the bottle. Smiling she took the bottle and took a swig. Scrunching up her nose and making a face Oliver could tell it burn on the way down.

"Your next darling" Athena smiled at Oliver and watched him take the next drink.

Couple hours into drinking Oliver's dad bottle of fire whiskey and they were both feeling the effects of it by now. "I feel pretty good" Athena smiled and wobbled back over to Oliver. Who wound up catching her unstedy form from falling to the ground. "I meant to do that" She told Oliver who was holding her by the waist and looking down at her.

"Sure you did love. Now come sit down before you get us both hurt" Oliver smiled at her. Athena follow Oliver as told but since the were both drunk at this point they fell instead of sitting.

"Talk about my grace and poise" Athena blurted out laughing while sitting in Oliver's lap because that is where she landed when they fell. Who in turn was laughing right along with her. "Good thing we play quidditch better then we can hold our whiskey" Athena roared with laughter.

Oliver quit laughing long enough to look at his best friend and he really looked at her. Athena has been by his side since day one and has been with him through all his girlfriends and his breakups. Never left his side not once. It quickly down on Oliver that they were only inches apart from each other now. Athena had quit laughing and now starring at Oliver who in turned was starting to lean closer to her.

ATHENA'S POV…

Oliver had quit laughing and was getting closer. Her heart started racing and she couldn't tell if it was the whiskey talking or the feelings she had been holding back. Athena's lips met Oliver's and it was like fire coursed through her veins. Something took over and Oliver must of felt it too because it went from a simple kiss to complete and utter….

OLIVER'S POV…

Bliss! He isn't sure what happened but the kiss turned into something very passionate. His tongue found her lips and asked for permission. Athena parted her lips and Oliver started exploring he mouth with his tongue. It went back and for one exploring the others mouth.

Oliver felt Athena shift on his lap but then noticed that she had a leg on either side of him and was straddling him. Oliver grabbed her by the hips and moved her closer to him. So now she was sitting on his lap and up against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Oliver sat up straighter to try and get closer.

"What is going on here?" snapped and angry voice from the side where they were sitting. Both teenagers shocked at being caught in such a position and with the whiskey sitting not even a foot away. It was Oliver's mom.

Athena looked at Oliver and then looked how they were sitting on the ground. She then looked back at Oliver who looked like he was about to burst out laughing…

"Athena" Oliver called her out of her flashback once again.

Athena turned to Oliver and whispered in his ear" So how much trouble did you get into when I left the next day?" Athena smiled at him.

"Enough" he said with a smile" Mainly from my mum. Let's just say next time you come over we are not to be left alone."

Athena couldn't help herself she let out a giggle. Which caught the attention of the Weasley twins.

"Why is that?" Fred Weasley chimed in.

"Because we were caught snogging outside by his mum." Athena said proudly

"Well it's about time" the twins said together

"Oliver does this mean that you and Athena are now a thing? Like dating? Angelina asked hopefully.

The whole compartment watch as Oliver and Athena exchanged a knowing look. In the next second Oliver grabbed Athena gently by the back of her next and kissed her in front of the rest of the party in the compartment. They got cat calls and whoops. Breaking apart smiling at each other Oliver's next words were "yes we are together" 


End file.
